Золотой ветер
1995–1999 | Тома = 47–63 (17 томов) | Главы = 440–594 (155 глав) (Список глав) | Эпизоды = 114–152 (39 эпизодов) (Список эпизодов) }} — пятая часть манги «Невероятные приключения ДжоДжо», издаваемая в еженедельном журнале Weekly Shōnen Jump с 1995 по 1999 год под названием . Часть состоит из 155 глав. 6 июля 2018 американское издательством «VIZ Media» объявилj о приобретении лицензии на аниме (пятую часть манги)Приобретение лицензии на четвёртую часть издательством «VIZ Media». История разворачивается в 2001 году в Италии и повествует о сыне Дио Брандо — Джорно Джованне и его мечте подняться в неаполитанской мафии и победить босса Passione, самой мощной и влиятельной банды, для того, чтобы стать "Gang-Star" (игра слов от "gangster, дословно °звездой банды°) и прекратить продажу наркотиков детям. К Джорно присоединяется Бруно Буччеллати и его банда изгоев, которых предал босс. Сюжет В 2001 году Коичи Хиросе прибывает в Неаполь по просьбе Джотаро Куджо, чтобы расследовать мальчика по имени Харуно Шиобана, также известного как Джорно Джованна, которого объявили сыном Дио Брандо. Джорно крадет багаж Коичи благодаря его Стенду Gold Experience, который позволяет ему превращать неодушевленные предметы в живых существ. Затем к Джордно обращается Лука Слезливый Глаз, член доминирующей в Неаполе банды Passione, который умирает, когда его агрессия отражается на нем силой Стенда Джорно. В ответ на это Джорно противостоит Бруно Буччеллати, также член Passione, отправленный для расследования обстоятельств смерти Луки, и разоблачает Джорно, нападая с помощью своего Стенда, Sticky Fingers, у которого есть способность создавать молнии во всем. Воспоминание также детализирует превращение Джорно из робкого, запуганного ребенка в более уверенного и харизматичного подростка. Превосходя ожидания Буччелати и побеждая его с глубоко запрятанными способностями GE, Джорно устанавливает связь с Буччелати, выставляя взаимное отвращение к практикам Passione по распространению наркотиков, особенно для несовершеннолетних. Буччелати тогда принимает, чтобы помочь Джорно проникнуть в Passione. После их боя Буччелати предлагает Джорно шанс присоединиться к Passione. Джорно знакомится со страстным капореджиме Польпо, который в настоящее время находится в тюремной камере. Затем Польпо берет у него интервью и дает ему зажигалку с указанием держать её на свету в течение 24 часов, а затем снова встретить его. Джорно возвращается в свое общежитие и защищает зажженную зажигалку Польпо как часть своего теста, но Коичи усложняет задачу Джорно, когда он врывается в его комнату в поисках своего багажа. Когда пламя гаснет проходящим дворником, а затем разжигается тем же уборщиком, появляется Black Sabbath Польпо, вынимая стрелу изо рта и нанося удар дворнику, убивая его. Black Sabbath, который очень силён в тени, но слаб в остальном, почти наносит удар Джорно, но вмешивается Коичи. Джорно объясняет свое стремление Коичи, который признает его духовным потомком семьи Джостаров. Получив совет Коичи относительно природы Стенда Польпо, Джорно удается выманить Black Sabbath в открытую и успешно уничтожить его. На следующий день, получив членский знак, Джорно убивает Польпо, чтобы отомстить за дворника. Персонажи Таблица= |Stand6 = Purple Haze |StandAv6 = PHP.png |Av7 = TrishAv.png |Status7 = Союзник |Stand7 = Spice Girl |StandAv7 = SG.png |Av8 = PolnareffVAAv.png |Name8 = Жан-Пьер Польнарефф |Status8 = Союзник |Stands8 = Silver Chariot и CR |StandAv8 = SilverChariot5Av.gif |Av9 = CocoJumboAv.png |Name9 = Коко Джамбо |Status9 = Союзник |Stand9 = Mr.President |StandAv9 = MrPresidentAv.png |Av10 = PericoloAv.png |Name10 = Нунцио Периколо |Status10 = Союзник |Name11 = Дьяволо |Name12 = Винегар Доппио |Av11 = DiavoloAv.png |Status11 = Главный антагонист |Stand11 = King Crimson |StandAv11 = KGP.png |Av12 = DoppioAv.png |Status12 = Злодей |Stand12 = King Crimson |StandAv12 = KGP.png |Av13 = CioccolataAv.png |Name13 = Чокколата |Status13 = Злодей |Stand13 = Green Day |StandAv13 = GreenDayAv.png |Av14 = SeccoAv.png |Name14 = Секко |Status14 = Злодей |Stand14 = Oasis |StandAv14 = OasisAv.png |Av15 = PolpoAv.png |Name15 = Польпо |Status15 = Злодей |Stand15 = Black Sabbath |StandAv15 = BlackSabbathAv.png |Name16 = Сквало |Name17 = Тициано |Av16 = SqualoAv.png |Status16 = Злодей |Stand16 = Clash |StandAv16 = ClashAv.png |Av17 = TizianoAv.png |Status17 = Злодей |Stand17 = Talking Head |StandAv17 = TalkingHeadAv.png |Name18 = Карне |Av18 = CarneAv.png |Status18 = Злодей |Stand18 = Notorious B.I.G |StandAv18 = NotoriousBIGAv.png |Name19 = Марио Цуккеро |Av19 = ZuccheroAv.png |Status19 = Злодей |Stand19 = Soft Machine |StandAv19 = SoftMachineAv.png |Name20 = Сале |Av20 = SaleAv.png |Status20 = Злодей |Stand20 = Kraft Work |StandAv20 = KraftWorkAv.png |Name21 = Ризотто Нэро |Name22 = Формаджо |Name23 = Иллюзо |Av21 = RisottoAv.png |Status21 = Злодей |Stand21 = Metallica |StandAv21 = MetallicaAv.png |Av22 = FormaggioAv.png |Status22 = Злодей |Stand22 = Little Feet |StandAv22 = LittleFeetAv.png |Av23 = IllusoAv.png |Status23 = Злодей |Stand23 = Man in the Mirror |StandAv23 = ManInTheMirrorAv.png |Name24 = Прошутто |Av24 = ProsciuttoAv.png |Status24 = Злодей |Stand24 = The Grateful Dead |StandAv24 = TheGratefulDeadAv.png |Name25 = Пеши |Av25 = PesciAv.png |Status25 = Злодей |Stand25 = Beach Boy |StandAv25 = BeachBoyAv.png |Name26 = Мелоне |Name27 = Гьяччо |Av26 = MeloneAv.png |Status26 = Злодей |Stand26 = Baby Face |StandAv26 = BabyFaceAv.gif |Av27 = GhiaccioAv.png |Status27 = Злодей |Stand27 = White Album |StandAv27 = WhiteAlbumAv.png |Name28 = Сколиппи |Av28 = ScolippiAv.png |Status28 = Нейтрал |Stand28 = Rolling Stones |StandAv28 = RollingStonesAv.png |Name29 = Коичи Хиросе |Av29 = KoichiVAAv.png |Status29 = Нейтрал |Stand29 = Echoes |StandAv29 = Echoes5Av.gif |Name30 = Джотаро Куджо |Av30 = Jotaro Part5 Av.png |Status30 = Нейтрал |Stand30 = Star Platinum |StandAv30 = StarPlatinum4MangaAv.png |UName1 = Лука |UAv1 = LucaAv.png |Minor1=Второстепенные персонажи |USName1=Лука |UName2= Антонио Росси |UAv2=Bruno's hiding spot.png |Minor2=Второстепенные персонажи |USName2=Антонио Росси |UName3 = Миссис Менини |UAv3 = Menini_manga.jpg |Minor3 = Второстепенные персонажи |USName3 = Миссис Менини |UName4=Донателла Уна |UAv4=TrishMother.png |Minor4=Второстепенные персонажи |USName4=Донателла Уна |UName5=Сорбет и Жедато |UAv5=Sorbet GelatoAV.png |Minor5=Второстепенный персонаж |USName5=Сорбет и Желато |UName6 = Мела Гирга |UAv6 = Mela_Ghirga.png |Minor6 = Второстепенные персонажи |USName6 = Мела Гирга |UName7 = Анита |UAv7 = Babyfacemother.png |Minor7=Второстепенные персонажи |USName7 = Anita |UName8 = Паоло Буччеллати |UAv8 = Brunofather.png |Minor8=Второстепенные персонажи |USName8 = Паоло Буччеллати |UName9=Моника Ультелло |UAv9=Monica Ultello.png |Minor9=Второстепенные персонажи |USName9=Моника Ультелло |UName10 = Охрана аэропорта |UAv10 = Airport_guards_manga.jpg |USName10 = Охрана аэропорта |UName11 = Мать Джорно |UAv11 = Giornosmom.png |USName11 = Мать Джорно |UName12 = Отчим Джорно |UAv12 = Shiebanashusband.png |USName12 = Отчим Джорно |UName13 = Герой Джорно |UAv13 = Jin.png |USName13 = Герой Джорно |UName14 = Женщина-охранник |UAv14 = Famguard.png |USName14 = Женщина-охранник |UName15 = Старый уборщик |UAv15 = Oldjanitor.png |USName15 = Старый уборщик |UName16 = Дальнобойщик |UAv16 = Truckdriver.png |USName16 = Дальнобойщик |UName17 = Отец Наранчи |UAv17 = Naranciasdad.png |USName17 = Отец Наранчи |UName18 = "Друзья" Наранчи |UAv18 = Narancia's Friends.gif |USName18 = "Друзья" Наранчи |UName19 = Пожилая жертва |UAv19 = VA Elderly Victim.png |USName19 = Пожилая жертва |UName20 = Учитель |UAv20 = Fugo teacher.png |USName20 = Учитель |UName21 = Шантажист |UAv21 = Vapimp.png |USName21 = Шантажист |UName22 = Партнер Абаккио |UAv22 = Abbspartner.png |USName22 = Партнер Абаккио |UName23 = Женщина, спасенная Мистой |UAv23 = Woman saved by Mista.png |USName23 = WЖенщина, спасенная Мистой |UName24 = Бандиты, убитые Мистой |UAv24 = Thugs Killed By Mista.gif |USName24 = Бандиты, убитые Мистой |UName25 = Мать Бруно |UAv25 = Brunomother.png |USName25 = Мать Бруно |UName26 = Наркодилеры |UAv26 = Drugdealers.png |USName26 = Наркодилеры |UName27 = Копия Коко Джамбо |UAv27 = Coco Jumbo's copy.jpg |USName27 = Копия Коко Джамбо |UStandAv27 = MrPresidentAv.png |UStand27 = Mr.President |UName28 = Горничная отеля |UAv28 = Venice maid manga.jpg |USName28 = Горничная отеля |UName29 = Мальчик-жуколов |UAv29 = Bug-Catching Boy.png |USName29 = Мальчик-жуколов |UName30 = Сардинский предсказатель |UAv30 = Sardfirtuneteller.png |USName30 = Сардинский предсказатель |UName31 = Сардинский таксист |UAv31 = Sardtaxidriver.png |USName31 = Сардинский таксист |UName32 = Дети-футболисты |UAv32 = Soccerkids.png |USName32 = Дети-футболисты |UName33 = Работники природных ресурсов |UAv33 = Res workers.png |USName33 = Работники природных ресурсов |UName34 = Создатель Стрел |UAv34 = Arrow creator.png |USName34 = Создатель Стрел |UName35 = Пьяницы |UAv35 = Twodrunks.png |USName35 = Пьяницы |UName36 = Мать Дьяволо |UAv36 = Diavolomother.png |USName37 = Мать Дьяволо |UName37 = Отчим Дьяволо |UAv37 = Diavolostepfather.png |USName37 = Отчим Дьяволо |UName38 = Люди, пострадавшие от Chariot Requiem |UAv38 = Chariot Requiem Bystanders.gif |USName38 = Люди, пострадавшие от Chariot Requiem |UName39 = Владелец цветочного магазина |UAv39 = Flowershop.png |USName39 = Владелец цветочного магазина |UName40 = Девушка Сколиппи |UAv40 = Scolippi's Girlfriend.png |USName40 = Девушка Сколиппи |UName41 = Девушки-туристы |UAv41 = Tourist girls.png |USName41 = Девушки-туристы |UName42 = Нелицензированный таксист |UAv42 = Unlicensed taxi.png |USName42 = Нелицензированный таксист |UName43 = Арендатор яхт |UAv43 = Yacht renter.png |USName43 = Арендатор яхт |UName44 = Цель убийства |UAv44 = Assassination target.png |USName44 = Цель убийства |UName45 = Убитая женщина |UAv45 = Crushed woman.png |USName45 = Убитая женщина |UName46 = Родители Фуго |UAv46 = Fugo's parents.gif |USName46 = Родители Фуго |UName47 = Сомнительный инженер |UAv47 = ShadyExpert.png |USName47 = Сомнительный инженер }} |-| Список= # Джорно Джованна # Бруно Буччеллати # Триш Уна # Леоне Абаккио # Гвидо Миста # Наранча Гирга # Паннакотта Фуго # Ризотто Нэро # Винегар Доппио # Дьяволо # Жан-Пьер Польнарефф # Коко Джамбо # Польпо # Марио Цуккеро # Сале # Формаджо # Иллюзо # Пеши # Прошутто # Мелоне # Гьяччо # Тициано # Сквало # Карне # Секко # Чокколата # Сколиппи # Джотаро Куджо # Коичи Хиросэ # Периколо # Лука # Донателла Уна # Сорбет и Желато Основные битвы Адаптации Видеоигры * Имеется видеоигра для PlayStation 2, доступная только в Японии. Аниме * была анонсирована 21 июня 2018 на осень 2018. Премьера первого эпизода состоялась 5 октября 2018. Всего вышло 39 эпизодов. Галерея Volume 30-47 Spine Art.png|Тома 30–47, картинки с корешков томов. Volume 48-63 Spine Art.png|Тома 48–63, картинки с корешков томов. ParteV EndScene.jpg|Последняя страница пятой части. Прочее *While writing Vento Aureo, Araki had listened to as a means to develop the atmosphere of the part and its protagonists. He gives Snoop Dogg's album "Doggystyle" as an example, mentioning it as particularly "scary".Bilibili - 【SWITCH会谈 达人们】荒木飛呂彦X千住明2013 *Since the arc takes place in Italy, the series title is generally written in Italian as Le bizzarre avventure di GioGio and Parte 5 when translated within Japan.In Italy, the manga series as a whole is actually named Le bizzarre avventure di JoJo. ** For the 2018 anime, the title is instead translated into English as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. "Vento Aureo" has been used in nearly all Japanese media until this point, such as on the cover of the 2005 re-print of the manga,ジョジョの奇妙な冒険　　30 Part5　黄金の風　1 the text and decorative endleaves of JOJOVELLER, the box set for the bunko editions, and in the trailers for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle.最新PV　PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険　オールスターバトル」第5弾PVPS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険　オールスターバトル」第6弾PV The English language localizations of All Star BattleJoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle - Story Trailer (Part 2)JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle - STORY MODE [English Subs ~ Part 5: Vento Aureo] and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of HeavenJoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven - Story Mode Chapter 2: Vento Aureo [English Subs] also use the Italian phrase "Vento Aureo" as the title of Part 5 within the game, whereas the English phrase "Golden Wind" was the name given to Gold Experience for international distribution. *** The Italian language editions of Part 5 use the title "Vento Aureo"Le bizzarre avventure di Jojo n. 32: Vento Aureo n. 3: 9788864203546: Amazon.com: Books while the French editions use the title "Golden Wind".Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Golden Wind, Tome 13: HIROHIKO ARAKI: 9782759501328: Amazon.com: Books *The conclusion of Part 5 is similar to the conclusion of Francis Ford Coppola's The Godfather with mafiosos embracing Michael Corleone's hand. Примечания Навигация